


Moniwa and His Tiny Seals

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Volleyball Dads [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Date Tech - Freeform, Gen, Moniwa takes care of tiny Iron Walls, Or tiny seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Moniwa knows first-hand taking care of the Date Tech kids is a challenge.





	Moniwa and His Tiny Seals

**Author's Note:**

> I called them seals because of this post:  
> https://sugaandyams.tumblr.com/post/175615545431/friskavris-can-the-datekou-boys-be-represented-as  
> (that's my Tumblr and my writing blog is Crows' Imagine)

Moniwa considers himself a good person. He helps elderly folk cross the street, holds open doors for people with full arms at the grocery store, always smiles and thanks his waiters and waitresses at restaurants.

Perhaps raising eight little kids is the universe’s reward him for being such a nice person. However, it’s also a “try harder” push, he thinks. Why so?

It’s only lunchtime and already Moniwa:

1) Broke up two fights between Kamasaki and Futakuchi (first fight is over who got to sit in Moniwa’s lap during morning story time- as a result, no one got to- and the second fight being over got to play with the dark green robot toy). The two just got out of timeout in time for lunch.

2) Koganegawa burst into tears after catching a volleyball. “I can’t play!” he wails and Moniwa has to rock him on his hip to get him to calm down.

3) Onagawa threw a Polar bear plush at Futakuchi for calling him Pantaloons.

4) Nametsu and Sakunami decided to play “fairy” and went around wacking people with their wands and nearly getting their wings stuck on everything.

5) Everyone cried within ten minutes of their pre-lunch movie because Moniwa mistakenly chose 'Bambi' (he makes a note to always watch the movie before playing it for the kids).

And that wasn’t even all of it.

Moniwa sighs, slinking down in his chair. All the kids stuff their faces with food so for a few moments, it’s gloriously quiet.

After lunchtime it’s back to playing.

“Moniwa, can you please play with us?” Sakunami asks with wide eyes. He and Nametsu still sport their fairy wings.

“What game?” Moniwa smiles, bending down to meet the kids’ eye level.

Kogane jumps up and down. “Can we play hide and seek?!”

A chorus of agreement from the other kids answers.

“I wanna be it!” Futakuchi says, waving his hand high in the air.

“Alright,” Moniwa laughs. “Futakuchi, start counting. Keep your eyes closed this time!”

The rest of the kids scatter as Futakuchi begins counting obnoxiously loud. Sakunami and Koganegawa , holding hands, follow Moniwa. Koganegawa keeps blabbering while Sakunami shushes him repeatedly.

Nametsu curls up behind a couch while Aone climbs under the bunk bed he shares with Futakuchi. Obara sneaks towards the club closet and Onagawa ducks underneath the window tapestries. Sasaya and Kamasaki stick to each other like glue and crawl under Moniwa’s large bed.

Moniwa suggests to his little ducklings they hide in the big bathtub.

“Yeah!’ Koganegawa cheers while Sakunami gestures to close his mouth. Moniwa hears slight giggling as they enter his room and head to the bathroom. He spares a glance towards his bed and sees two pairs of hands barely peeking out. Moniwa stifles his chuckles and helps Sakunami and Koganegawa into the bathtub first.

“Can we wear towels as capes?” Koganegawa inquires, giving big, hopeful puppy eyes. Moniwa melts even more when Sakunami does the same.

“Sure,” he smiles and the little ones grin and clap. Moniwa picks the fluffiest towels and helps the two tie them on before wrapping a towel around himself.

Moniwa hears running throughout the halls and braces himself to be found soon. One by one “HA! FOUND YOU!” is emitted, followed by a sigh or laugh. The footsteps grow as Futakuchi discovers more hiding spots and the tagging group increases.

Kamasaki and Sasaya are found and moments later, no kids barrel through the door. Moniwa wonders why when he hears a wail from Futakuchi. “We miss Moniwa-san!”

Heart-breaking, he calls out, “Guys, don’t worry! I’m in here!”

The group approaches the door and slowly pushes it open. Moniwa only has time to blink and spot their troublemaker smiles before loud cries bounce across the bathroom walls.

All the kids rush towards the bathtub and jump in, tackling Moniwa (and poor Sakunami and Koganegawa).

“We found you!” Nametsu proudly announces.

Moniwa laughs heartily as his hiding place becomes snuggle headquarter central.

And he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
